


Faux semblant

by VelvetStory



Series: ShortStory: Violette [1]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Action/Adventure, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Situational Humiliation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetStory/pseuds/VelvetStory
Summary: Quelques histoires courtes sur Violette et les Seeds.





	Faux semblant

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour  
> Je vous poste une histoire à humour bon enfant en attendant la suite des aventures de Joy.  
> Les mises à jours se feront une fois par semaine.  
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions. sur ce bonne lecture:)

Le soleil venait de se lever sur la belle région de Holland Valley. La région était une des trois que constituait le comté de Hope. Ce comté connaissait la prospérité aussi bien économique que sociale. Malheureusement, depuis trois ans une petite communauté religieuse s’était installé. Une famille la dirigeait : les Seed. Joseph se présentait comme un prophète ou un messie. Ce leader de secte, nommé Eden’s Gate, avait deux frères : John et Jacob. Jacob était un vétéran de la guerre du Golf et formait les adeptes à la chasse. John, un avocat talentueux, s’occupait de la propagande. Il rachetait pour le compte de sa famille, des terres et d’autres propriétés. Sa dernière obsession était de racheter le bar des Fairgrave, le Spread Eagle. La propriétaire, Mary Mai lui donnait du fil à retordre.

Devant le harcèlement de John, Mary Mai pouvait toujours compter sur l’aide de Violette. Violette et Mary avaient grandi ensemble. Leur relation ne s’est jamais usée, bien sûr elles se disputaient mais elles finissaient par se réconcilier. Violette, comme Mary, se méfiait de la famille Seed et de leurs fidèles. Violette et Mary avaient réussi à les repousser lorsqu’ils s’étaient introduits dans le bar pour prêcher la bonne parole de leur maître.

C’était donc à l’aube que Mary et Violette décidèrent de rendre visite à Charlemagne Victor Boshaw mais tout le monde le surnommait Sharky. Cet homme, qui était un pyromane compulsif et incompris, habitait dans la région de la rivière Henbane. Son domicile se situait non loin de son entreprise du Pick up de Mary, Violette réglait le volume et la fréquence de l’autoradio. Il existait deux stations : KSLM, soit Classic Rock Hits ; et celle de la secte. C’était par un morceau de Nerve Jamming des Bass Drum of Death qu’accompagnait nos deux héroïnes. Elles avaient dépassé le pont lorsqu’un Pick up blanc se mit à émettre des appels de phare. Mary, qui conduisait, jeta un regard au rétroviseur intérieur. Elle reconnut aussitôt le conducteur. Lorsque la route fut propice à un arrêt, elle se gara sur le bas-côté. Violette, quant à elle, continuait à fredonner en diminuant le volume de la radio. Mary et elle savaient exactement à qui elles avaient affaire. Il ne laissait jamais passer une occasion pour les enquiquiner. John accoutré de son long manteau affublé de petit motif d’avion.

Très enfantin pour sa trentaine, jugeait Violette.

Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre baissée de la conductrice avec son éternel sourire narquois qui vous donnait envie de le gifler. Ses yeux se balancèrent entre les deux femmes avant que violette, exaspérer par lui, prenne la parole :  
— Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous monsieur l’agent, ricana-t-elle.  
John étouffa un petit rire moqueur avant de s’adresser directement à Mary et d’ignorer la remarque de son amie.  
— Où allez-vous ?  
— Voir Boshaw, répondit Mary sans réfléchir.  
— Vous avez une plaque sheriff, intervint Violette outrée d’être mise à l’écart et agacée par son interrogatoire qui n’était qu’une perte de temps.  
— Tu t’es reconvertie dans l’humour, dédaigna-t-il à lui répondre enfin.

Son visage n’était que moquerie, elle avait envie de lui arracher la tête, mais elle savait mieux. La plume est plus forte que l’épée en citant Shakespeare. Les mots pouvaient aussi blesser que la violence.  
— Et toi l’avocat en Gestapo, répliqua-t-elle.  
L’insulte de Violette sembla tomber dans l’oreille d’un sourd. Elle détestait son snobisme ce qui ne faisait qu’augmenter sa frustration. D’habitude John était le premier à perdre son sang-froid ; mais aujourd’hui, il avait une maîtrise de soi qui frisa la jeune femme.  
— Tu as un permis pour ça ? demanda-t-il à Mary en désignant le fusil à canon scié de chasse.  
Depuis que John et ses sbires harcelaient Mary, elle se montrait prudente en s’armant avec tout ce qui lui restait de son défunt père. Autrement dit, son fusil l’accompagnait comme son ombre.  
— Il appartenait à mon père, alors oui.

Violette ne pouvait pas soutenir cette soumission qu’elle jouait avec cet homme détestable. Mary voulait minimiser les risques car elle savait de quoi John et Eden’s Gate étaient capable de faire. Ils étaient capables d’intenter à un procès et de tout vous prendre ou pire : vous enlevez. Le verger de Gardenview avait été les premiers à subir l’acharnement de John pour les ruiner. Le jeu de Mary pouvait être compris par son amie mais celui de John restait un mystère. Il continuait son dandysme malgré tout ce que Violette avait tenté pour le faire sortir de ses gonds. Elle décida donc de faire une dernière tentative en sortant du côté de sa portière son 9 MM.  
— Et celui-là aussi, déclara-t-elle avec un grand sourire en pointant le canon de son arme vers John.

Mary et lui se figèrent, immédiatement de surprise. L’expression de John se changea d’un air menaçant et dangereux. Violette jusqu’ici ignoré avait obtenu pleinement son attention. Elle pouvait deviner qu’elle regrettera son geste alors que les yeux bleus, petits et serrés, de John la percèrent de part et d’autre. Contraint d’écourter leur discussion à cause de la mauvaise tournure de cette situation, il décida de s’éloigner de leur voiture, les mains levés signifiant « rien de mal ».

Cette mésaventure n’a durée qu’une demi-heure et elle est vite oubliée. Mary ne commenta pas son intervention armée, elle se sentait plutôt soulagée qu’elle réussit à mettre fin à cette désagréable rencontre. Néanmoins, Mary partageait son inquiétude pour les représailles de John. Aux yeux de Mary, Violette était insouciante et elle se faisait un devoir de veiller sur celle-ci. Quelques heures passèrent chez Sharky, ils avaient dégusté un bon repas et des bières. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Ils jouèrent à deviner tête dans lequel Mary avait plusieurs fois remporté la partie en claironnant qu’elle savait juste poser les bonnes questions. Quand on sonna à la porte, les problèmes venaient de commencer. Deux officiers firent leurs apparitions dans le salon où les invitées et leur hôte s’étaient installées. Apparemment, John avait déposé une plainte contre Violette pour menace avec arme au bureau du sheriff Earl Whitehorse. Les deux officiers lui passèrent les menottes en lui lisant ses droits et l’embarquement dans leur véhicule de fonction. Mary et Sharky décidèrent de les rejoindre au commissariat pour la soutenir.

Au commissariat, Violette est arrivé menotter au rez-de-chaussée suivit de près par ses amies. Le sheriff sortit de son bureau accompagné de John tout souriant. Ils se dirigèrent vers la détenue pour la confrontation. L’arrogance de John poussa celui-ci à se rapprocher plus près de la jeune femme.  
— Sheriff, pourquoi ces menottes vous savez que je ne suis pas dangereuse. Du moins pas plus que lui, gémit-elle avec un léger sarcasme.

L’un des collègues de l’arrestation posa sur le bureau le plus proche l’arme en question. L’arme était un 9 mm noir doté d’une grosse crosse étrange. Le sheriff allait bientôt prendre sa retraite. Autant dire qu’il a été confronté dans sa carrière a des choses plus grâce que cette altercation. Le sheriff connaissait bien Violette car son père et lui partait souvent à la pêche le dimanche après-midi. Pour le sheriff, la famille Seed était douteuse voir même dangereuse. Il détestait d’avoir affaire avec eux. Le sheriff décida de lui retirer ses menottes.  
— Est-ce bien cette arme qu’elle a utilisé pour menacer ? interrogea Earl.  
— Oui c’est bien cette arme, répondit-il avec un regard vainqueur en direction de l’accusée.

Violette qui en avait plus qu’assez, prit furtivement l’arme sur le bureau et le pointa sur le front de ce coq fier. Par son geste, elle réussit à faire reculer les quelques officiers et le sheriff, de quelques pas.  
— Ne fait rien de stupide Violette. Pose cette arme, ordonna le sheriff.  
Le sheriff essaya de calmer ses officiers à baisser leurs armes. John quant à lui pour la seconde fois levait les mains. Son sourire s’efforça de son visage pour laisser place à la panique. Il perdit son sang-froid en voyant la mort en face.  
— Sheriff ! faites quelques choses, supplia John. Tu n’oseras pas faire ça, Violette. Si tu veux je retire ma plainte et on en reste là.

Violette sourit devant l’impuissance de ce Paon et se délectait aux moindres suppliques. Mary, derrière, profita aussi de ce moment pour la mémoire de ses parents. Elle resta donc silencieuse avec Sharky.  
— Je vais te tuer, John, avec… 3  
— Arrête ça, insista le sheriff. Ou sinon…  
— S’il te plait ne fait pas ça, implora John  
— …2  
— Je suis désolé !  
— …1  
— NON ! cria John.

Les interpellations du sheriff s’arrêtèrent lorsqu’elle appuya sur la détente. Aucune détonation se fit entendre. La seule et unique chose qui sortit du canon était des bulles de savon s’écrasant une à une sur le front de l’avocat ébahit.  
— Un pistolet à bulles, ria-t-elle.  
Mary et Sharky éclatèrent de rire. John s’était lamentablement ridiculisé et ça n’avait pas prix.  
— Te sens-tu agressé et menacé. As-tu déjà vu un pistolet de ce calibre avec une crosse énorme, claironna Violette. Earl est-ce un délit ?  
— Non, affirma celui-ci. Il rengaine l’arme qu’il avait sorti. Vous m’avez fait perdre mon temps, monsieur Seed.  
Le visage de John se remplit de honte et de colère. Pour l’orgueil de cet homme l’humiliation était la père punition.  
— Le paon rentre sa queue. La prochaine fois vérifie avant de crier au loup, ria-t-elle.  
John partit, blessé la queue entre les jambes sous les regards du trio d’amis. John n’était pas un plaisantin, il se vengera en temps et en heure.


End file.
